Leonardo
Leonardo, aka Leo, is one of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant turtle with a blue bandanna and uses a pair of Katana Swords as his signature weapon. He is the leader of the group and the oldest of the Turtles. Leonardo has a crush on Karai. Leonardo debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins Him and the other Turtles were once normal, baby turtles. Him and the others were bought by a human named Hamato Yoshi. But then he followed a strange man and then was in a fight with the strange men. Then a canister of Mutagen fell on them and then Hamato Yoshi muated into a mutant rat known as Splinter and then the baby turtles into Ninja Turtles. But one was named Leonardo. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! It Came From the Depths I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda The Pulverizer TCRI Cockroach Terminator Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Parasitica Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Follow The Leader Mutagen Man Unleashed Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Slash and Destroy The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones The Kraang Conspiracy Fungus Humungous (Episode) Metalhead Rewired Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Newtralized! Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Plan 10 Vengeance is Mine A Chinatown Ghost Story Into Dimension X! The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking In Dreams Race with the Demon! Eyes of the Chimera Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Turtles In Time Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Moons of Thalos 3 The Weird World Of Wyrm The Outlaw Armaggon! Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind The Arena of Carnage The War for Dimension X The Cosmic Ocean Trans-Dimensional Turtles The Evil of Dregg Episodes * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * The Evil of Dregg Gallery Trivia * Leonardo is the oldest, only that he is fifteen years old like the others. * In Follow The Leader, he wanted to train his brothers, as Splinter ordered him to do, so that they can learn something from him. * Leonardo always tries to mimic Captain Ryan from Space Heroes. * He is very skilled and the best in Ninjutsu. * His mask probably signifies his main animal: the lion. * In Fungus Humungous (Episode), it was revealed that his worst fear is rejection as a leader. * In [Mazes & Mutants, Leo dressed up as a knight. * In In Dreams, Dire Beaver got inside of his dreams. * In The Invasion, Leonardo was badly beaten up by Shredder, Rahzar, Fishface, Tiger Claw, and the Foot Bots. * He has a crush on Karai. * In Within the Woods, his voice changed because of the damage from the previous episode. ** But as well as Jason Biggs leaving the show and being replaced by Seth Green. * Season 3 features Leonardo getting better after being injured and as well as him stepping up on being a leader. * Leo has a rivalry with Shredder. * In Attack Of The Mega Shredder!, he was willing to defeat Mega Shredder in order to save Michelangelo. * Leo has a brother rivalry with Raphael. * In Vision Quest, he dressed up as Mystic Leonardo. * In Within the Woods, he was seen for the first time unmasked. * In Beyond The Known Universe, after wearing the space outfit made by Fugitoid, he started an impersonation of Space Heroes. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Turtle Category:Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Team Category:Hero Category:Ninja Category:Main Character Category:Teenager Category:Video Game Character Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Dimension X Visitors Category:Sectoid Visitors Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lord Vringath Dregg Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies